


A Different Type of Puppeteering

by frozenCinders



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, bottom batter propaganda, see i can write noncsrverse stuff sometimes....., this is my formal apology to the off fandom on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Zacharie and the Batter have been maintaining a mutually beneficial arrangement for a good while now. He also sells him items sometimes.
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A Different Type of Puppeteering

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me i'm out of practice writing smut it's been months

There he goes, flipping through the menus to change out his equipment again. Without thinking, Zacharie closes with his usual proposition:

"And are you in the mood for the special today?"

The Batter visibly freezes up, though his expression doesn't change. It takes a few seconds for Zacharie to realize his mistake: the Player is present. He allows the Player to answer yes or no and, upon their curious selection of yes, he makes something up on the spot.

"How daring to agree without first hearing what the special is! For your bravery, you will be rewarded with the very best knock knock joke I have to offer. So then, knock knock."

The Batter doesn't respond for a while, but then he miserably plays along.

"Who's there."

"The one."

"... The one, who?"

"The one who knocks!" Zacharie answers with a laugh. All parties silently agree that it wasn't a good joke. One party is just relieved Zacharie didn't reveal the truth.

There's no telling whether the Player is suspicious or not, but there is also no reason for them to suspect anything. Zacharie is a lighthearted type of guy, and silly, meaningless behavior like that could easily be expected from him. They continue on as normal, and then they log off as normal. The second their presence is gone, the Batter seeks Zacharie out, and he of course makes himself easy to find.

"I know, I know," Zacharie cuts him off as soon as he walks in. "They'd been away for a few days, so it slipped my mind. I like to think I played it off rather well, but I'll try not to let it happen again in the future. Clever of me to use a euphemism all the while for just such an occasion, though, wasn't it?"

The entire time Zacharie was talking, the Batter was steadily approaching. Rather than scold him or press the issue or even say _anything,_ the Batter grabs him by the collar, yanks his mask up to his nose, and pulls him into a heated kiss.

"Ah, I see the anticipation of being found out gave you a thrill," Zacharie ascertains as he leans away. "Careful... if you find it so exhilarating, I might be careless again in the future."

"I thought... I thought I would hate the idea of them finding out. Maybe I would. I don't know why it has me worked up like this."

Worked up, indeed. His voice is tense and there's a slight tremble to his arms. It looks almost as if he hadn't taken his mind off that little slip up of a conversation even once since it had happened nearly an hour ago.

"If I'm not mistaken, you seem like you need to let off some steam. I could assist with our aforementioned euphemism," Zacharie suggests much too casually. He considers himself rather intuitive-- very quick to catch onto what makes the Batter melt just a tad easier. It all adds up after a while of piling these little errant straws up on his back.

"It _is_ just a euphemism, right? You're not going to start charging for it?"

"Don't tempt me, amigo."

"... My mistake."

The position of his mask is fine; the Batter knows this because it's exactly where Zacharie placed it himself most of the times that they've done this. He leaves it as it is as he leads the Batter with a gentle hand into an empty back room. It's small and the only things in it besides the two of them are a few boxes, but it'll do. The Batter isn't exactly fussy about comfort.

He's fickle, though, about a few other details. The Batter has this tendency not to take any major actions without being made to do so, which Zacharie has somewhat recently discovered extends to the bedroom. So he stands there, passive but blatantly wanting, until Zacharie sees fit to make a move.

"Hm..." he pretends to consider, just to keep him waiting. "I suppose you could start by getting undressed."

The Batter immediately begins to comply, but Zacharie holds a hand up.

"Wait..! I've changed my mind."

The Batter's hand falls reluctantly from a button on his shirt.

"If we're taking this step by step, set your bat down first! Yes, how could I forget..."

It clatters to the ground as soon as he says that.

"Now, that's not very nice. You spent your hard-earned credits on that wonderful bat! Take good care of it."

"Zacharie."

The Batter's voice is even more tense now. He's quickly losing his patience.

"Hm? Working through the steps is more difficult with you interrupting me like this. Now, where was I?"

"Zacharie, get to the point. Please," he adds through gritted teeth. It's not genuine agitation, not as far as Zacharie can tell, just a need that isn't being fulfilled. He always reacts somewhat aggressively to being teased.

Zacharie chuckles.

"Well, I'm told actions speak louder than words, after all," he says.

The Batter breathes a sigh of relief as Zacharie starts working his shirt open himself. Wearing two layers like he does makes undressing him a hassle, so he just works the top layer open and pushes his long sleeved undershirt up to his chest. Gravity doesn't do him any favors here, so Zacharie brings the Batter down to the floor with him and has him lie back. In a better position for that shirt to stay out of the way now, Zacharie pushes it up again slowly, sure to drag his hand along the Batter's skin while he's at it. It's not like his abdomen is especially sensitive, but he leans up into the touch regardless, and Zacharie relishes in it.

His fingers make their way back down with featherlight contact-- the barest excuse for friction. Just as they reach the Batter's navel, though, they pull off to support Zacharie's weight on the floor. He's rewarded for his teasing with a sharp exhalation and a tight pursing of lips.

"Oh, hush," Zacharie chides. He leans his weight over the Batter and places a kiss on the side of his neck, distracting him momentarily while a hand slips into his pants. He pushes up into Zacharie's hand, wanton in his eagerness, but he doesn't make a sound. It's tough to get any noise out of him until he really starts losing himself to his desires, at which point Zacharie can only assume it would be impossible to quiet him down again until he's had his fill.

Luckily for Zacharie, his favorite methods are easy for the Batter to get lost in. Pinning him down like this does wonders, yes, but it's not as controlling as the Batter tends to like. He's quick to relieve the Batter of his pants now, just to roll them over so the Batter can straddle Zacharie's hips. He shivers and brings a hand up to press against his chest, keeping his shirt up where he knows Zacharie wants it.

"Good boy," Zacharie praises, with a casual tone but heavy intent. He could easily remove the obstacle, or even tell the Batter to do so, but there's a more consistent power in having him continually deal with it without even needing to be told.

Zacharie didn't wander into this encounter unaware, as his earlier actions-- no matter how unintentional-- almost guaranteed the Batter would come looking for him the moment he got the chance. He doesn't have the pocket space to always keep lube on him, of all things, but he couldn't possibly forget it after practically luring the Batter to him. Still, somehow, the Batter jumps not when a wrist brushes his hip, but when a slick finger prods at him. It slips inside of him with ease anyway, and the Batter's fingers curl around the fabric of his undershirt. With his free hand, Zacharie slides the Batter's overshirt down one shoulder, solely to make him look more disheveled, and the Batter knows this.

He's barely fit a second finger inside him before the Batter is eagerly rocking his hips back, impatient for more. Zacharie places one hand on his hip and presses down just enough to encourage him to hold still. He tries his best to obey, but still has these involuntary little twitches-- a slight, jittery arching of his back every few seconds, in particular. Zacharie watches the slow progression with amusement, like the Batter is trying to sneak into position. It's not like Zacharie keeping the Batter's hips in place should mean he can't move his back, anyway, but it's cute to see how he tries to obey with his whole body.

It seems the Batter got too focused on holding completely still, because he makes an abrupt, surprised noise when Zacharie's cock starts pressing into him, replacing his fingers. If he takes his hands off of the Batter, he'll surely take the cue to start moving on his own. That's not enough to drive him crazy, though, and Zacharie often surprises people with his tendency to overachieve.

No, if the Batter likes being controlled so much, Zacharie can do that for him. He gently strokes the Batter's sides, giving him a moment to adjust. Then he slides his hands, painfully slow, down the Batter's waist and back to his hips before grabbing him and encouraging him to lift up, and then drag back down. He earns a gasp followed by a choked little groan for his efforts, and moving the Batter quickly becomes exceedingly easy as he plays along perfectly. In reality, the Batter is still doing the majority of the work, but Zacharie's touches make it _feel_ like he's controlling him, and that's what does it for him.

"Good boy. Now get down here and give me a kiss," Zacharie more suggests than commands, his tone much too light to be considered an order. The Batter takes it as one nonetheless, immediately bending over Zacharie to kiss him.

"Oh! How raunchy! I didn't say on the mouth!"

The Batter interrupts Zacharie's teasing with a longer, deeper kiss. It's funny how he appears to be selective with what he takes too seriously.

They're both content to let each other hide; Zacharie behind his mask and the Batter beneath his hat, as is the usual for both of them. Staying quiet is a way of hiding as well, and Zacharie rarely overtly encourages the Batter to be more vocal, just to let him have that. He can get noises out of him easier with actions than words, anyway.

He starts tilting up to meet the Batter each time he slides down onto his cock, and the volume of the Batter's voice raises at the same time as his speed, desperation leaking heavily into both aspects. He's pumping himself, too worked up to wait for Zacharie to decide to help him, and Zacharie openly smiles up at him. He can barely see with the way his mask is angled, with only the Batter's already obscured face in his view, but it's enough. It's enough to see the way he alternates between tilting his head back, wanton and loud, and leaning forward with a bitten lip or gritted teeth in a feeble attempt to quiet himself down.

"A-ah--"

It's a quiet, broken little moan, and Zacharie feels warm come fall heavily onto his stomach. His pace slows significantly, his panting reduced to continuous gasps, and Zacharie follows him over the edge while he's still tightening around him.

Zacharie spreads his arms out on the floor in an exaggerated display of exhaustion, and the Batter just sits there for a while as the two of them remember how to breathe. While he's thinking of it, Zacharie pulls his mask down just to be able to see better. He's glad he did-- he'd pay every last credit he's earned in his life to see the state of the Batter. Yet here he is, taking in his bitten lips and sweat slicked skin and the way he _still_ holds his shirt up where Zacharie wanted it, all for free. The Batter's face, normally so colorless, is flushed red for a multitude of reasons, all of them Zacharie.

"... You can let go now," Zacharie tells him, still smiling even now that it's fully hidden again. The Batter smooths his undershirt back down, but otherwise doesn't acknowledge that he was spoken to.

He always takes quite a while to recover. Zacharie has to wonder what goes through his head while he basks in his daze. Maybe it's completely empty for a while. Zacharie could envy that.

"Mind getting up?"

Again, the Batter obeys almost robotically, shuffling off of Zacharie. He sits back with his weight on his hands, head tilted like he's about to fall asleep on his own shoulder.

"I have work to get back to, amigo," Zacharie says as he slowly forces himself up off the ground and straightens his clothes out. "Leave whenever you're ready."

Although, if Zacharie were to come back here later and find the Batter still in the same state, he'd hardly complain.


End file.
